Till Death Do Us Part
by amarthaine
Summary: First in the Life and Death Trilogy. I had finally gotten what I always wanted Hermione Granger as my wife. We were the couple everyone had expected. But then that dreadful day came about. But my end was only a new beginning for her...
1. Scene 1: The Wedding

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Chapter 1 – The Wedding**

_By amarthaine_

I remember the day like it was yesterday – our wedding day. It was only a couple of months after that final, fateful battle where we lost so much yet gained so much more. The Wizarding World was finally free – and I was with the girl I loved. Hermione was everything I'd always dreamed of having; intelligent, witty, and beautiful, a wonderful laugh, and beautiful inside. She didn't mind that I didn't have money – she accepted that we would work in our life and gain our way to those long dreamed goals. We were going to have little Weasley's running around the house – hopeful they would have her intelligence and maybe not hair quite as vibrant and noticeable.

I was so nervous – I remember sweating so much that Harry had to cast some spell to keep my suit from constantly soaking up the sweat. I couldn't believe I was finally going to marry the girl I loved. We were having an outside wedding in August in gold ole' rainy England. Lucky for us, it was a beautiful day – crisp and clear, not a single cloud in sight. I remember having a window open in that room and hearing the birds twittering all morning long – like they knew something about my happiness that was to come. I was going to have my life completed in the next five hours – I could day within a month and it would never bother me because I had gotten to marry the girl I was in love with.

Thirty minutes before the wedding started, I decided to head outside and greet everyone and thank them. I know it was untraditional, but if I didn't do something productive, I was going to go insane just waiting for the moment to come when I could head out there. So Harry accompanied me and we went to greet everyone. I saw my mum and da sitting in the front with baby Teddy in their lap – how harsh to lose both of his parents before he was one. So much like Harry, so it was fitting that Harry would be watching over him.

It was a blur greeting everyone – I faintly remember seeing Malfoy. He acknowledged me before taking a seat in the back in Hermione's side. I had to resist running over and socking him in the face. Hermione had _insisted_ on inviting him. Just to prove to the world that harmony could be forged between the two groups that existed on rough patches now. That was why I loved her, and still do, because she wanted to make everything right. She needed to fix everything. We might have argued over it just because I didn't like him, but I respected her all the more because she DID insist relentlessly on inviting him. I think deep down, even Malfoy respected her for her efforts – I don't think he would have come otherwise.

Everyone began taking their seats and with a gulp, I realized that the wedding was about to begin. Harry quickly ushered me to the front of the church as he headed back to where he was supposed to be to escort Ginny in, Hermione's maid of honor. Everything was going so right, but I'm sure I looked like I was about to throw up. I never did well with those sorts of things. Everyone quieted down and the music started up. In a rush, everyone was escorted down the aisle and with baited breath I waited for Hermione and her father to appear. After what seemed like a century, I heard people in the very back row gasp, and my attention instantly was fixed on the opening. I felt my own jaw dropping as Hermione walked in, clasped to her father's arm nervously.

I'd never seen her looking so…perfect. Like an angel come down from Heaven to tell me that it was my time. An angel that I'd never dreamt would be mine. An angel that I would never share with anyone till the day I died. Her dress was simple enough – a white silk that clung to her in all the right spots, trailing directly to the ground, with sparkles through out it, seeming to twinkle by magic. Her hair was left down in cascading locks, part of it pinned back. But she was glowing so much, that the simplicity of it made it that much more beautiful.

I finally was able to collect myself and for the remainder of the wedding, I smiled like an idiot, even when her father passed her to me. It was perfect. Everything was exactly as it should be. The preacher began speaking, but I couldn't hear him. I kept sneaking peaks at Hermione from the corner of my eye. And I could tell she was doing the same thing. Finally, he looked up and told us to tell our vows. Music began playing so that no one else would be able to hear what we had to say. Hermione went first.

"Ronald Weasley, I think I've loved you since that day on the train when you had something on your nose." She smiled at me as I felt my ears turn red. "You were a little immature when we were younger, but in the end, you would always be there for me in the end, even if it was because of you I was so upset. I was never sure if this day would ever come – I was always so focused on the battle, that I think sometimes I forgot what was really important. The love that two people can only have once in a life time. A love that should never be requited unless it's because of a death – even then, always kept close to the heart. The love that I feel for you on a daily basis. The night you asked me to marry you, my heart nearly exploded from happiness. I may have cried…but never forget that I love you Ron. No matter how many time we fight and I cry and throw things, I want you to remember through it all that I love you. Even if one of us were to die tomorrow, I'd love you for the rest of my life. I never want to be without you…because I can't imagine ever being whole without you." Hermione finally took a deep breath, tears running down her face that I wiped away gently with my thumb.

I slowly began speaking, my voice husky with emotion. "Hermione Granger, you're the most intelligent girl I've ever known. You make me feel so stupid at times, that I get so upset with you. But I'm not really upset with you, but upset with the fact that I can never match your intelligence and quickness. I'll always just be that far behind as your continue to grow. But I love you. I respect you. I've never known anyone like you. I always dreamed of having a girl like you, but I never thought I'd actually get one like you. I never thought someone so perfect could love me for _me. _Even though I have not a penny to my name, even though I'm not the brightest guy out there, even though I hardly have anything to offer you but my love, you still love me. We may yell, a lot, but I still respect you. You always want to make everything perfect and you can't stand to have people at odds – especially now when we all need to hold on to each other so much because we have so little that is stable in this world now. Even when Harry was still getting ready for it all, you say you didn't concentrate on love, but you did enough to keep me waiting. That kiss we shared in the Room of Requirements was a moment that I will never forget. I love you Hermione Granger. Till I die." With that, I swallowed, and Hermione smiled brightly at me.

Again, the preacher began to talk, but I couldn't hear him. I was impatient. I wanted to be able to call her my wife for good. All I needed was to be able to call her mine. Because she completed me in a way no one, not even Harry, could understand. Without her…it was like wading through a pull of sludge. My thoughts couldn't focus, I couldn't live without her. I would always be stuck. With her, I would excel at everything I did just to prove that my wife deserved me. That I deserved her.

Finally, I heard Hermione say the words. Then the preacher turned to me. "And do you, Ronald Bilius Weasley…" His voice trailed off as I swallowed thickly, trying to muster enough moisture in my mouth to be able to speak. He finally ended his part, and I spoke.

"I do." My voice echoed across the silent hall and I swallowed.

"You may now kiss the bride." The preacher said, but I was no longer listening, I was already turning towards Hermione, whose face was glowing. She was no longer just the girl I loved. She was my wife who I loved. Mrs. Hermione Granger. And with that, I kissed her with all the love I had. I never wanted to let go of her. But the duties called. We eventually let go, but I heard her whisper quietly in my ear.

"I love you."

**Author's Note:** so I finished this like two weeks ago and its on HPFF, but I figured I'd post it over here and see what you guys think ) Read and review please!!

And yes, I intentionally have da. I have British relatives and they all say da instead of dad.


	2. Scene 2: Our Life

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Chapter 2 – Our Life**

_By amarthaine_

Once we got back from our honeymoon, we found a quaint little apartment in the housing area of Diagon Alley. It was perfect – small and easy to keep clean, but it had a great view over the gardens that the place had. Often, we would find ourselves wandering through those gardens, remembering everything from our school days and deciding what we wanted to do with our lives. For the time being, I was going to train to be an auror and work in the store with George in my free time, for extra money. Hermione was going to see if she could get a job at Flourish & Botts while she looked into being a lawyer – she had decided against becoming an auror merely because there wasn't much of a point anymore. True, we still had those loose Death Eaters running around determined that they would be the one that would revive Lord Voldemort's mission in life, but usually they weren't that hard to take down. The good ones, like Malfoy senior, had requited that profession and were working with the Ministry to catch others who wouldn't do us. Of course, a lot of veritaserum was used in the process to determine if what they said i was /i the truth.

Everyone was going perfectly. My training was harsh, that's true and I won't try to deny it. But even though we didn't have much time together, we made the most of the time we did have together. Not long after we'd moved into the apartment, I believe it was about five weeks after; I got home from a long day of training wanting to only go to bed and pass out. But once I walked into that apartment, everything changed. Hermione had cleaned and had the lights dimmed down. Faint music was echoing throughout the room, and a pleasant smell was drafting towards me from the kitchen. Sniffing, I took my jacket off and left it just inside the door, along with everything else I had on me. I slowly followed the smell towards the kitchen, only to see Hermione frustrated as she was cooking, flour covering her head to toe. She was muttering quietly, she obviously hadn't heard me enter. Ever so quietly, I sneaked up behind her and snaked my arms around her waist, smiling as she jumped ever so little.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you expected some pleasurable company." I whispered quietly into her ear, chuckling quietly as I felt her skin flame up in a blush under my cheek.

She made an effort to turn around and face me, so I loosened my hold around her waist and allowed her to turn around. Once she had settled against my chest again, I tightened my grip on her, breathing in deeply the smell of her hair. "What would be the special occasion that calls for this?" I whispered quietly in her hair, not wanting to ever let go of her.

For a few moments, she said nothing, so I waited patiently for her to tell me. Eventually, she began to speak. "Now, you can't think me stupid or anything." She mumbled into my chest, and I made a vague inclination that I wouldn't and for her to continue.

"But today, it's been seven years since you saved me from that troll. In first year, remember? Tonight is Halloween." Loosening my grip a little, I leaned back and looked down at her face, smiling as I noted the blush spreading across her cheeks again.

Leaning down, I kissed her forehead. "It was the beginning of something special. I'm sorry I ever made you mad enough to hide in the bathroom in the first place." Hermione smiled, and I undid the apron that was tied around her waist. "To save some time, and because I'm starving, let's finish this the magical way." I pulled the apron over her head and, pulling my wand out of my pocket, muttered _scourgify_ to clean the flour off of her. Turning to the rest of the kitchen, I muttered a few choice spells and smiled in satisfaction as everything returned to its rightful place and the food was ready.

Together, the two of us moved everything into the dining room and I conjured a bottle of wine and poured some in each of the glasses sitting at the table. Insuring that Hermione wasn't around, I pointed my wand at myself and muttered a couple more spells to clean myself up and get in something nicer. Looking down, I was satisfied to see nice black pants, though a little worn, and a nice white sweater, hand made by my mum. It wasn't the nicest – but it was the best I could do with the amount of money I had at the moment. And Hermione didn't care for that sort of the reason – which made me love her anymore.

After I couple of moments of arranging items on the table so it was arranged perfectly, I heard a noise from the doorway, and I found myself looking up. Swallowing, I allowed my jaw to drop a little as I saw Hermione. She was wearing a simple black dress – but it was something I'd never seen her wearing the likes of before. The cut came right at her thigh, and every time she would move, more thigh was exposed. It was strapless and clung perfectly to her body. It was like her wedding dress – only much more provocative in the results.

"Surely, I'm the luckiest man on Earth today." I managed to mumble and was rewarded with Hermione's bell like laughter rebounding off of the walls. "There must be something more than this just being seven years since the beginning." I raised my eyebrows at her and was only rewarded with a sneaky smile from her. With that, we both took a seat, and began eating dinner, the soft and quiet music becoming a little louder, but not so much that it ruined the mood.

For the next hour or so, we enjoyed our dinner, talking of things that happened in the past. Anything from that night with the troll, to our third year at Hogwarts when she suckered punched Malfoy. Those glorious memories of when our greatest fear was of getting in trouble by the teachers for something. And what Voldemort would do next. The days before we knew what would truly have to happen between Harry and Voldemort. The days before Harry became…changed because of that. Then finally, the days when Voldemort was gone – those days before our wedding. The night Harry had proposed to Ginny, only the week before. They planned on having a Christmas wedding. It was going to be the thing to talk about for that year.

Finally, we ran out of food, and I sat their expectantly waiting for Hermione to tell me what else there was to this special night. Though, I certainly wasn't going to complain about it. As I watched Hermione, a couple of locks of hair fell in front of her face and I watched as she fiddled with the napkin sitting on the table. Eventually, she spoke from behind the layer of hair. "Ronald…I-" here she paused, but finally she gained enough strength to look up at me and finish her sentence. "I want children before I get too old – I want your mum to be able and see our children. I want little Weasley's running around the house…" She finally trailed off and I smiled wickedly.

Getting out of my chair, I walked around to where she was sitting on the table, pulling her hair back from her face and tracing her jaw lines with my fingers. "Then why are we waiting?" I whispered quietly, grinning as she turned around in a rush to look at me – I could tell she was expecting me to argue about it. Taking her small hands into my large ones, I pulled her out of her chair gently, and kissed her slowly and passionately. I felt her crumple into my arms and I pulled away.

"Why don't we go somewhere a little more…appropriate?" I grinned evilly as I watched Hermione practically melt into my hands as she nodded at me. Practically carrying her out of the dining room, I carried her to our master bedroom in the apartment. Settling her gently on the bed, I turned around and shut the door behind us.

You can't really expect me to tell farther, can you? These are the few precious moments I still have to treasure while I can remember.

**Author's Note: **so here is the next one ) I'll have this all up within a couple of minutes since it is done, just the process of adding them will delay it. As always, rate and review!!


	3. Scene 3: The Attack

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Chapter 3 – The Attack**

_By amarthaine_

Arriving twenty minutes late, I willfully tuned out Hermione as she went on about all the preparations she and Ginny had been making the last couple of days. I really had no care to know about the newest fashion accessories they had to buy for the wedding or how much the styles had changed since our own wedding a couple of months ago. The more I think about it now – I wish I had listened just a little.

We continued on through the elaborate walk ways outside of the building the two had rented – who knows how Harry found it, but you choose the building from the company and had them set it up on a tract of land some where. It seemed he had borrowed the land from his charge little Teddy who had had the land left to him by his father.

It was an extraordinary two story building that looked like a mini castle that was pulled out of a child's book. A white building made of exotic marble, Hermione had constantly drone on about the decorations she had been working on for the inside the last week. Upstairs was to be where the reception was to be – they had merged all the rooms into two large ones. One for eating and presents and the other for the dancing and conversation to ensue afterward.

The downstairs was to be the wedding – the front half was settled into one long hallway and multiple doorways leading off of it that would be used as dressing rooms by everyone included in the wedding, including us. In the very middle of the horizontal hallway was another hallway that led of vertically and at the very end of it was a set of double doors that opened up onto the large room to be used for the wedding ceremony. To one side of the room were the stairs that were to be used after the wedding to proceed up stairs.

In the few moments I had listened to Hermione that preceding week I had learned this much about the building. That obviously gives an idea on how much she talked about the occasion. I knew she was excited and that she was probably more excited about our own wedding – but it seemed she talked about theirs so much more. She constantly managed to make me feel inferior because I couldn't provide all the money Harry had for the wedding. But I knew it was ridiculous – she was just excited at getting to help out.

Finally, we entered the building after the walk through the gardens and I quickly pecked Hermione on the mouth before we separated to head to our respective dressing rooms. Looking back, I wish I had held her tight and told her I loved her. One last time.

But I didn't. So I headed towards my dressing room that I was to share with Harry only to find him half dressed and looking around frantically for his vest which was hanging on the hook behind him. I briefly helped him put it on before I began to chuckle as I watched him run around like a headless duck.

"Ron, this isn't a time to be laughing at my expense." I heard him mutter as he looked under the couch for a shoe that was sitting on the dresser.

As I handed him the shoe, I couldn't help but laugh more. "I know mate, it's just so funny to watch _you_ be the one left in disarray for once in this friendship." Harry snarled at me before he continued to get dress, with me handing him occasional items that he would misplace.

Once I was sure that he was ready to go, I hastily changed into my own suit and briefly combed my hair and looked in the mirror. After I made sure that Harry had everything on the correct way, I led him out into the hallway and used the back entrance to the large room for the ceremony.

Once I got Harry in his spot for the wedding, I looked out across the church and smiled as I noticed the large amount of people. They hadn't kept their wedding private – they knew reporters would find a way in eventually, so it was useless to try and keep the whole thing secret. It would be like trying to keep secret that Voldemort had died – after all, it was the-boy-who-lived's wedding in the end.

After making sure Harry would be able to stand till the end of the wedding, I made my exit from the room and quickly made my way back to the front of the church. They had decreed that the doors would be locked at 3 – that way those in the ceremony could enter through the large hallway without having to worry about people running late and trying to squeeze pass them to get in the room in time to witness it from there.

Squeezing past those waiting for it to start, I made my way to the front to stand by Hermione. I smiled as I looked at her. Ginny had chosen well when she chose the colors for the wedding – Hermione was glowing in the red silk gown she had on. Grabbing her hand I squeezed it briefly as I kissed the tip of her nose. "You look beautiful my dear." I breathed quietly and smiled as her eyes lit up. Before she could reply though, the doors opened and we headed down the aisle in the front of the group.

At the end of the aisle, we had to part and I gave her arm a squeeze before I did and we then went our separate ways to wait, for me beside Harry. The rest of the procession continued by quickly, till finally little Teddy was walking down with the ring and then behind him one of our various little cousins as the flower girl. At last, I saw my dad and Ginny heading down the aisle. I smiled happily as I realized that I'd finally be able to call Harry family officially – and that he and Ginny would have a chance to be as happy as Hermione and I.

Finally, Ginny was in front of us and my father was letting go and heading towards his own seat. But that's when everything went wrong. The lights in the building turned off as muffled shouts were heard from the outside. Instinctively I made my way across to find Hermione and as I reached out I felt her own hand grasp for mine in the dark. I quickly pulled her towards me and held her tight, fumbling to get my wand out of my pocket. I felt Hermione grasping hers and ensuring that she could move that hand if needed, I held on to her tightly.

Eventually a dim glow came from the middle of the room and a group of masked figures were visible – those few Death Eaters who were still in the idea that they had to carry out Lord Voldemort's plans and that they would be rewarded in their afterlife by them. Plans had been set out for something like this – but not for a group this large. There seemed to be about 50 of the huddled in the center firing spells every which way they could.

Hearing a scream from one direction, I looked frantically that way but resisted the urge to run as my training had taught me. Feeling a tug from Hermione, I looked down at her though. "Go. Do what you've been training for." She whispered quietly. I nodded briefly and kissed her just as quickly before bounding off on my own. I knew she'd be able to take care of herself – she'd made it this far, hadn't she?

As I ran around, I faintly heard my name being called, and turning around with my wand out, shot a spell out mindlessly as I saw Harry trapped. The spell hit its target and Harry was finally able to move around and fight himself. So I continued my roam through the room to do what I could.

Eventually I heard someone else yelling hoarsely and I made my way in the general direction. Eventually I stumbled upon an area with several dead masked people already, and looking up, I saw Malfoy locked into combat with multiple Death Eaters at once – all trying to get revenge at the traitor. Without even thinking, I quickly jumped into the duel, firing spells at the Death Eaters on the edge of the fight. Next thing I knew, I felt a stinging sensation on the back of my neck and everything went black.

hr 

Waking up in the midst of the hall, I slowly attempted to move my arm towards my forehead only to find that I couldn't move any part of my body. Difficultly, I opened my eyes to look around at everyone around me. I couldn't focus on much very long. I couldn't turn my head from the side it was facing, so I was stuck looking to my left. Briefly, I would see feet in my vision and a couple of words would be shouted before I then watched them shuffle out of my vision or the body fall to the floor.

It seemed for hours that this continued to go on, spells flying, feet waltzing in and out of my view, bodies falling, and the thuds behind me that I couldn't see but struggled with every second to make sure it wasn't my Hermione. But I was stuck. A doll waiting for the puppeteer to make the moves.

But at last, something seemed to be changing. The spells were dying down and there was more conversing between people – and as far as I could tell, they were our people. Eventually I heard someone yelling my name – but they were to far off for me to even tell who it was. Struggling with my paralyzed body, I eventually made the voice out to be Hermione's and I attempted to respond back so that she would know that I was alive. But nothing came out besides a strange gurgled voice.

Eventually I saw a shadow over me and I anxiously moved my eyes around in an attempt to see who it was. "Oh Ronald, nonononono." I heard Hermione's voice come out feebly above me and tears drop down on my face. I felt her hands on the side of my face, and realized how hot my head really was by the coolness of her hands. I felt her turn my hand and frantically look in my eyes as I tried to convey to her that I was alive – I really was. I knew everything that was going on around me.

"Harry! Harry!! Ginny!" Hermione's voice came out breathlessly as she rotated so that she was holding my head in her lap and she rubbed my hair back from my forehead. "I found him!!" Tears continued to stream down her face as her trembling hand searched for one of mine to hold. "Oh Ronald, what happened to you." She whispered quietly to me as she leaned down to kiss my forehead.

**Author's Note:** so I hope you guys like it still ) I promise, from here on it continues to be sad, but it's also sort of happy. I mean…gosh, you'll see. Please review dears!!


	4. Scene 4: The Hospital

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Chapter 4 – The Hospital**

_By amarthaine_

I briefly remember everyone talking around me, trying to think of something that was the reason why I was alive but couldn't move. But in the rush of it all, I don't remember who was talking to me and who wasn't. All I was able to comprehend was that Hermione was alive and I was still alive – so there was still some small spark of hope. A little inkling of a chance that I would still be with Hermione in the end and I'd live to raise our children with her – to have children at that point.

I remember them hastily transporting me to the hospital – but what I remember the most was the feel of Hermione's hand on my own as she squeezed my hand, tears running a constant stream down her face in her worry for me. All I wanted to do was to tell her I loved her and it would be all right – I'd get over it in the end. I wanted to rub her cheek and hold her tight to me. But I couldn't do any of that. I was stuck, paralyzed.

So there I was. Being rushed to the hospital, unable to comfort the girl I really loved. But life always turns out that way – everything will be going perfectly, but then something will happen that messes it all up and you realize you were just stuck in a place of false pretense. Just a cover to mask the storm that was just on the horizon. The calm before the storm.

Eventually, all the rushing about me was done. Healers had been in and out to see me, but none of them really understood what was wrong. It seemed whoever had shot the spell at me had created a unique spell, so there was no telling what could be done. They would have to wait for a while and discover on their own – if I lived that long. Leaving those that loved me lost and confused about what could be done. No comfort for those who have done nothing wrong.

So eventually, they gave me something that would let me lie down and rest. So much resting. So much I couldn't do. So much I would miss out on…

I recall waking up once – Hermione was rambling to me, not noticing that I had waken up, and something she said let me know it'd been a week and half since I was asleep. A week and a half since it happened. Ginny and Harry had gotten married a couple of days later – very hastily and quiet. They wanted to be sure they could have some time together before anything else would happen. They had had their honeymoon and then Harry was off hunting with others to discover those rogue Death Eaters that had so vehemently ruined every perfect image that the wizarding world had created in their minds.

But that was the reality of it.

Hermione eventually did notice my eyes were open – and she started fawning all over me. I still loved her, I really did, but I was so tired of not being able to move. And I knew that as long as I had a breath left inside me, Hermione would never move on. But that's all I wanted her to do at that point was to move on. Forgot about me just enough to lead a normal life – have children, marry, watch her children grow up, grow old with someone else she could love – never as much as me though, never as much. I knew that would never happen. And I would accept that, but I needed her to move on.

So every time she would kiss my forehead or my lips – it killed me. Because she would never let up the idea that I would get better eventually. But deep down, I knew I never would. I could feel my insides getting cold, I could feel myself losing grip on what little reality was left around me in that sterile hospital. And the faster I was gone, the faster she would be on with her life. I didn't like it – far from that – but I wanted my Hermione to get the life she deserved. The perfect, happy life with a husband that could be there and little children running around all the time.

Eventually the healers came in and pulled Hermione to the side. It seems they were just figuring out what I had known the whole time they had me out – I was slowly failing from the inside. Staring straight ahead at the ceiling above me, I tried to think of anything to drown out the noises coming from that direction. From them talking to her quietly, to her disbelief, to the fountain of tears afterward. I might have been turning to stone on the inside, but it didn't mean that I couldn't feel my heart break when she cried.

After a while, I heard the healers leave, and Hermione came back to my side, looking into my eyes which were dulling by the second. "I'm going to go get everyone. I'm sure they'll want to be here." She whispered quietly and I closed my eyes in agreement.

As she walked out of the room, the healers came back in and came across to me. Confused, I looked between them repeatedly. Eventually, the one that appeared to be older coughed and stepped forward a little.

"We know that your wife would never want to do this…but since you can comprehend what we say and still can make decisions, we decided to come straight to you. Blink once for yes, twice for no." He hesitated slightly before continuing as I blinked once. "We know that you don't have much time left – probably about a week tops. And we can only imagine how much it kills you to not be able to say good bye to Mrs. Weasley…but there is a way we could allow you a brief time of movement…" Here he trailed off, not seeming to want to finish the implications that would come along with it.

"But you would die minutes after the spell would wear off." The younger one finished briefly. "You'd be allowed to say good bye to those that are important to you though before you leave rather than being stuck paralyzed for a week and then passing on…" He also trailed off, and both of them sat there staring at me.

Without having to think about it much, I blinked once, and both of the healers hurried off to begin the potion so it would be in effect when everyone arrived.

Hours later, the Healers entered the room again, and stood in front of me. "They're outside waiting for you. We've told them only two hours – but we haven't told them why." The older one came forward while talking to give me the potion. He quickly administered it and I gasped as I felt my limbs wake up.

"Thank you." I managed to get our hoarsely as they left the room to admit everyone else.

Sliding off of the bed, I walked over slowly to look out the window beside me. It was a clear day – the sun was shining and the birds were out flying. It was a good day to die after all. Hearing someone gasp, I turned around and saw Hermione staring at me, her face slowly paling. "Ronald…but-they said…" She trailed off, and I smiled largely.

After a couple of seconds, Hermione ran towards me and I caught her in my arms, snuffling her neck and smiling even more as I heard her giggle. After a couple of seconds though, I pulled her back. "It won't last Hermione. Only two hours." My voice come out muffled, I hated to tell her this. But I didn't want her to get excited for nothing.

"Two hours to tell us good bye…" She trailed off, and nodded, turning her head so I wouldn't see the tears in her eyes. Then I actually took the time to see who was all with her. Harry was there, holding a tearful Ginny in his arms. George was there with his hands shoved in his pockets – I'm sure he wasn't thrilled about losing yet another brother. Malfoy was there, for reasons I didn't know, probably felt bad that this was all because I tried to help him, cause I'll admit, he was forming a conscious.

Ginny came up first and gave me a tight hug around my stomach and I wound my arms about her, feeling her tears soak my shirt. "Mum and da wanted to come, but da isn't allowed out of the house and mum didn't think she could do it by herself." I nodded briefly and gave her another tight hug.

"Just don't get into too much trouble without me, deal?" I said roughly, my voice barely coming out as I fought the tears that wanted to pour down. Ginny laughed and nodded her head before giving me another tight hug. After she let go, she ran out of the room, and I rubbed the side of my head with a sigh.

"She'll be okay mate; she just doesn't want to accept it." Turning my head, I saw Harry standing in front of me. "So after all of the stuff we've been through, it seems this is how it has to end." Harry choked up and we eventually just hugged briefly.

Clearing my throat, I looked him in the eye. "Just take care of her." He nodded and headed out of the room to go after Ginny. Leaving me with Malfoy, George, and Hermione.

"Don't goof up the store man." George smiled half heartedly and clapped me on the back before pulling me into a hug. I felt like I was ten again, he always dwarfed me so much.

"If you see Fred, tell him the stores success is more than we dreamed off." George managed to choke out that sentence before turning around and leaving the room.

Without really saying anything, I looked over at Malfoy and cocked my head. I still wasn't sure why he had felt obliged to come. Sure, he might have a conscious now, but that still didn't explain why he had decided to come. But at that moment, a large beep echoed throughout the room causing me to jump. Looking around, I saw the timer that said I only had 45 minutes left. I didn't realize I'd really been talking to everyone that long. But we weren't really talking. More like just hugging forever for one last time. Just being around each other before the trio was ruined. The Golden Trio was dead.

"I'm sorry. For everything." With that Malfoy ran out of the room, leaving me to stare after him confused.

"He came all the way down here just to say that?" I said, turning to focus my attention on Hermione, only to see tears streaming down her face. "Oh please, 'Mione, don't cry. Please." I pulled her into my arms and smelled her hair deeply trying to memorize the scent of strawberries I could smell from her shampoo. "Don't make this harder than it has to be." I murmured into her hair while I constantly rubbed her back.

I felt her tears soaking through my shirt, and I couldn't help but think it was a good thing I'd never wear this shirt again. "Ronald, it isn't fair. Why?!" I felt Hermione begin to hit my stomach repeatedly with her fists and I gently grabbed a hold of her wrists and leaned down stiffly so I was eye level with her.

"We have this time together. Let us make the most of it." I softly kissed her lips and carried her over to the bed with me. We had thirty minutes left together. I wasn't going to go without the taste of her on my mouth…

**Author's Note:** so I couldn't write it….I just couldn't. I had a hard enough time just getting this much out. So please, forgive me? I hope you guys still finish it. There's only one chapter left, so it won't be that bad. I love you guys ) review please!


	5. Scene 5: The Funeral

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Chapter 5 – The Funeral**

_By amarthaine_

That horrible day, all I wanted to do was to wrap my arms around Hermione and tell her everything would be okay – she'd get over me in time. She'd move on. She'd remarry and be happy. That's what I wanted for her. To live a normal life. No man could ever replace me though, I knew that. But I wanted her to find the next best alternative. It was all I could hope for. But seeing her just sitting there, crying her eyes out. That killed me the most. Knowing that I'd never be there again to wrap my arms around her and let her know that we'd get through it in the end. If I had the ability to cry anymore, I'd be bawling at the moment. But I can't. Not in this lifetime ever again…

Everyone tried to comfort Hermione, but nothing would work. They couldn't see that all she wanted was to be left alone. So everyone kept pestering her. Questions after questions, "can I help you in anyway?" Or never ending comments on how she looked so pale, how sickly she looked. It was to be expected people; she had just lost her husband. She had lost me. I had lost her. We were never to be together again. The perfect Golden Trio had lost one. The perfect marriage had ceased to exist – not even a year before we were married. Just under 6 months. It seemed so cruel.

At long last, the dreadful ceremony began – the only comfort I had was that people would leave Hermione alone for a little while. Just a few moments of peace that she could have. The priest began to drone on about what a great life I had lived – how I'd helped Harry defeat Voldemort. How we were always the greatest friends you could see. How we were always so happy, at least in appearances, even though everything had been spiraling downward in the world. How I was making a name for myself. How I had been one of the best trainees in my Auror training.

All the how I used to be, but never a mention of what I could have been. Hermione had her head in her hands the whole time. Ginny tried to comfort her, but to no end. I was glad that Ginny and Harry had said their vows quickly at a later date; you never knew what could happen. I was happy for them. They'd have a chance to have a perfect marriage. As expected, Harry was next to Ginny, but he seemed so empty. His face had settled into a permanently sour expression. I wish I could tell them all how much they meant to me. But it was past time for talking.

Eventually, the priest let others stand up and speak about me. An even that entertained me to see what some people would have to say. One of the first people to say anything about me was Malfoy. Of all people in the world, it was Draco Malfoy.

I watched as he headed up to the front of the room and rubbed his neck for a moment. "I know I wasn't necessarily close to Ron. Actually, in truth, we hated each other in school. I never even got along with the remaining of their group." Here he inclined his head shortly at Hermione, Ginny, and Harry. "But Weasley really was a great man, even though I have tortured him in school. But anyone could see that he was true – to himself and everyone around him. He was passionate about his cause and his friends. He had family and friends who loved. In all, even if he wasn't rich, he had the perfect life." A red tinge appeared around Malfoy's face and I watched as he quickly walked out of the room.

I looked towards my friends, and saw them all confusedly looking at where he had been. Stranger things had happened, but Malfoy talking at my funeral wasn't anything that I would have expected. Even if the world had been turned outside. It was just…a strange event that couldn't be strange.

After Malfoy spoke, it seemed like everyone else in the room had something to say, even if it was only one line about how I'd helped them once and they were truly grateful. I tried to listen when Ginny spoke, but she was crying so much I couldn't bring myself to look at her face. It was so strange to be there and not let anyone know how much I thanked them. It hurt even more to not be able to comfort those I loved. Harry went up after Ginny, and after a long pause, began his speech.

"Ron's been my friend since that first day on the train. Before the train even, his mum helped me figure out how to get to Platform 9 ¾. On the train, he did find out who I was. But that didn't change how he treated me. I awed him, but I suppose that was to be expected when we were all younger. I'd never been seen in the wizarding world. And I was supposed to save them. I was bound to be interesting. We've been through a lot – we would fight over stupid stuff, I won't deny it. But Ron was my friend. He was the brother I never had. Even towards the end when I was so cranky and difficult to get along with, he was there. No matter what. He may have left for a while, but he did come back in the end. That was all that was important. In the end, he was always there for me. Ron didn't deserve to die that day, and it kills me that it was my own wedding that brought his death. I hadn't thought to place up the protections that should have been required. Till the day I die, I will always blame myself for his death…but I hope he's happy where he is. And I can only hope that Hermione will gain a normal life back." Harry sighed and head back to his seat where he was intercepted by Hermione who hugged him tightly.

"Don't blame yourself. It would have happened no matter what – you can't escape fate." Hermione whispered tearfully into Harry's ear. He hugged her tightly for a couple more minutes before letting her go and allowing her to go up to the front of the room.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione wiped her eyes and began her own speech. "I loved Ron. It was a known fact. Like I told him during our wedding vows, I think deep down I've loved him since I first met him on the train our first year at Hogwarts. I guess I don't really know what to say…he shouldn't have had to leave me so soon, but I guess it can't be helped. What's done is done and nothing can change that. I don't blame Harry or anyone – only the person that actually killed him. He had a choice not to kill, but he did. We've all lost a great man today. And he'll never be replaced in my heart. I know Ronald would want me to move on – and I'll do my best to do that. But I just want him to know that no one will ever hold the place that he did in my heart. That was a special place. A place for true love. A love so deep, that the day I die, I'll be thrilled just because I'll finally get back with my other half. We weren't perfect, but we were as close as you could get."

Hermione hesitated, playing with our wedding ring on her finger. "That night at the wedding – I had news that I wanted to tell Ron and everyone else…news that I haven't had a chance to tell anyone with all the commotion going on. But I suppose now is as good as a time as any." Hermione took a deep breath before continuing. "Ronald and I were going…to have a child." Hermione gulped and hastily wiped another tear as everyone in the room began to talk. How I wanted to hold her so much at that moment. "But I know that this kid will be the best reminder I can ever have of Ron – I can only hope that it looks like him." Hermione shook her head and walked down and out of the room, avoiding the questions everyone threw at her about the baby. But I was in denial.

I'd never get to see my baby because I was dead.

But my end was only a new beginning for her.

**Author's Note**: so I hope you guys still love the story even though I did this. But I promise, I'll get the next part of the Life and Death Trilogy out soon. It'll be from Hermione's pov. So yes. Just watch for it!! And check out Out The Door ) it is dramione, but I think you guys might still like it. Review as always please!!


End file.
